


Shut Me Up

by MyUncreativeUserSorry



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keefe is a Mess, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyUncreativeUserSorry/pseuds/MyUncreativeUserSorry
Summary: This isn't how either of them expected their morning to go.





	Shut Me Up

"-and I know it's probably a shock, I'm not expecting you to reciprocate or anything but I really needed to get this out-" Keefe paced the small room. His speech was so winding and repetitive that Tam was having a little difficulty following. The gist of it was clear, yet hard for him to comprehend.  
  
"If you do like me back that's great! But I'm not trying to force you or anything-" after two years of seemingly hopeless pining, here he was, sitting on his bed and watching the guy of his dreams have a miniature mental breakdown while confessing his attraction.  
  
As Keefe continued to ramble, obstinately avoiding Tam's gaze, the dark haired boy took a moment to wonder;  
  
_"Why did I have to choose this one?"_  
  
After a few minutes that felt like hours (hours that Tam could have lived forever) the warmth in his chest felt like it was going to explode and Tam decided that enough was enough.

He stood and crossed the room to where Keefe was, the blond boy was too preoccupied to notice that Tam had moved at all. He stopped abruptly when Tam's hand landed on his arm, reassuring and firm. Tam couldn't help but smirk at the expression on Keefe's face, he'd heard Sophie describe it with a human term once, 'deer in the headlights' he believed. It certainly fit.  
  
"You talk too much." His tone betrayed his own inner turmoil, not quite as matter-of-fact as he hoped. There was a beat of silence.  
  
"What do you suggest I do instead?" Ice blue eyes spared a significant glance down towards Tam’s mouth. There he was, the overconfident idiot Tam had fallen for, he'd almost begun to worry.  
  
"I might have an idea." He shrugged, they had both begun to lean closer, Tam pushing onto his toes so they could be nose to nose.  
  
Neither of them wasted any more words, their mouths crashed into each other, Tams hands sliding to the base of Keefes neck, pulling him closer. Keefe cupped the shorter boys cheek as they continued to kiss.  
  
There were no fireworks, just a dazzling warmth and softness, and an intense knowledge that this was so very right.

They pulled apart after a short time, beaming at one another. A shadow of something began to settle on Keefe's face and Tam's stomach dropped.  
  
"Do I really talk too much?" Is all he said, Tam sighed in relief, and mild exasperation (the endeared kind of course).  
  
"Absolutely," Tam smirked, "But I like that about you."  
  
The corners of Keefe's eyes crinkled as his smile returned. They laughed and pulled each other close once more.  
  
\--  
  
They arrived 30 minutes late to the meeting Keefe was originally supposed to invite Tam to, before he had decided to spill his guts that is. It only took a moment for their friends to notice their still kiss-swollen lips and intertwined hands.  
  
"You seriously couldn't have waited another week." Fitz groused from the couch, where he sat with his arm around Dex, "Alright, who had this week?" He looked around at the group, Linh's hand shot up.  
  
"That's two months of ripplefluffs, all for me." She chirped with a smug grin.  
  
"Hold up a second! You guys bet on us?" Keefe cried incredulously, earning sheepish shrugs from those around him.  
  
Tam simply chuckled and pulled Keefe in for a silencing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite short I know, but the idea came to me while listening to 'Talk Too Much' by COIN and I had to write it.


End file.
